Light In The Dark
by greypenink
Summary: Balthazar has finally won! Or has he? BalthazarXJohn. Very OOC. Bloody! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Part 1

Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors, sadly.

There is no darkness without light. There is no evil without good. For one without the other means neither exists at all. This is so in the universe, this is so in all people and this is so in half-breed… It's just not well known.

Part 1

Balthazar looked down at the unconscious figure lying before him. He finally had the famous exorcist John Constantine exactly where he wanted him, completely how he wanted him. Hair a mess, clothes torn to bits, blood leaking from the bite wounds he'd inflicted, and new bruises starting form; all from their earlier scuffle. Balthazar inhaled deeply taking in the thick scent of his victory. Other smells came with that scent, smelling of sweat, adrenaline, smoke, anxiety, pain and most lovely of all fear. These smells mixed well with his victory scent and brought an arrogant smirk to his face. There were so many things he could do to Johnny-Boy right now. Now that he was helpless and defenseless both by being unconscious and having been disarmed by Balthazar himself quite a while ago. Balthazar felt like laughing right about now. With one swipe of his arm to Constantine's exposed creamy stomach, his sharp talons would disembowel and shred up Johnny-Boy's intestines. The half-demon bet they would taste delicious; the flavors of alcohol, anger, and nicotine adding to the meal. Johnny-Boy's blood had tasted so good. No, it had tasted beyond delicious, just as he knew it would. The half-breed's eyes shifted toward the deepest of the four bite wounds. It still had yet to begin to scab over and was trickling blood; a testament to how recently it left was left. It was in between the right side of the neck and shoulder, tempting him for another taste. Just as Balthazar began to lean forward pain made itself well known and stopped him. His tussle with Johnny-Boy had been rather violent; he would be feeling it for a few days.

'But nowhere near has badly as Johnny-Boy! That is if I let him live that long…'

Leaning further over the exorcist Balthazar noticed the pale human was completely unaware of his closeness. He however was not. He could feel skin-to-skin transfer of heat his warmth being leeched off his body. The half-breed could feel Johnny-Boy's body rise and fall with each breath. Both sensations where to be expected when one was topping someone, yet it was new to him. Balthazar had never before gotten this close to a living human before. The business demon chose to ignore all this in favor of the yummy bloody treat. Having leaned completely forward, he found that due to their current position and Constantine's damnable height advantage his snack was out of reach. Not to be denied he shoved himself forward and was caught entirely by surprise when the body beneath him jerked in reaction. It seemed the brunette's body was aware of movements even if Johnny-Boy himself was not.

'Must have been reacting to my cock going from half way to completely in. ' Balthazar thought smugly, smiling at his victory over and in John Constantine. The half demon then extended his forked tongue for a lick.

'So scrumptious, so marvelous!' Shouted the creature's mind as he lapped and sucked at the wound. A soft moan interrupted his bliss and made him pull back.

Johnny-Boy was waking up. Eyelids lightly scrunched, then relaxed, before opening a small portion and finally opening all the way. Brown eyes slowly turned from the mirrored ceiling to demonic black eyes. A mixture of dazed confusion and disbelief was gradually being replaced with dawning realization. Physically turning to face the half-demon brought waves of pleasure and pain. John wasn't quick enough to catch the small groan he made from the sensations.

"Sore Johnny-Boy?" Balthazar's voice lacked the usual mocking tone; instead it came across as bit hesitant.


	2. Part 2

Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors, sadly.

Love and Hate are not opposites, neither are Misery and Joy. All emotions have an opposite, and indifference is the opposite of them all. The more strongly one feels, the more the subject causing the emotion matters. The farther from indifference one is, the more passionate the emotion will be.

Part 2

One eyebrow slowly razed at the question, as if to say, 'And you're not?' Still silence took the space of further conversation. The two simply looked at one another, both unsure of what to do or say, yet with faces carefully masked to prevent the other from seeing their insecurity. John's eyes were to first break eye contact, finding Balthazar's blood bathed lips too sexy not to stare at. It was those lips that had his blood, which now held the taller male's full attention. He was starting to remember the intense way the Half-Demon's lips had shower him in kisses and promises that now had satisfyingly been fulfilled. Vivid memories of a forked tongue doing more than a little licking brought a wave of lust and blood flow to his previously flaccid cock.

Balthazar could immediately tell. The exorcist member had twitched, moving in the spunk, trapped between their bellies. Though what puzzled the entrepreneur was that he could not only feel Johnny-Boy's lust he could smell it. Lust wasn't something he was supposed to be able smell, those particular powers were for different lower class Half-Demons than himself. Things like fear, pain, greed, anger, hate, anxiety and adrenaline were what demons in his circle worked with. This set up had giving rise to the catchphrase in Hell, "the right demon for the right job". Still the scent was faint and nearly hidden by the musky smell of the both of them yet it just screamed 'Do me now!' to Balthazar's senses.

Mocking laughter erupted out of Balthazar; it was cold, delighted, jeering laughter. It was the kind of laughter that one hears when one's worst enemy is rubbing one's face in their triumph. The type of laughter that pride demands it to be physically snuffed out and that is just what happened. The squeezing of John's hands on his throat abruptly cut off the Half-Breed's laughter. A fiery intensity blazed in the exorcist's eyes. There was a force in that glare that the half-demon hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Leave now or die." It was more of a growl said through bared teeth than anything.

Somehow the tanned creature felt both more lustful yet cautious. He slowly began to pull out and away from the human and his hot tight ass. His eyes never broke eye contact with that heated stare. The hands about his neck relaxed as his cock was almost completely out, leaving just the head to be removed. In a brazen move Balthazar dug his feet into the bed below and thrust roughly back in aiming for the pleasure spot he had just recently come to know.

John threw his head back and screamed, pleasure and pain alighting his sore body. The only warning he had gotten was Balthazar's eyes shining red a split second before the Oh-So-Soon-To-Be-Dead-Asshole had, in his opinion, savagely reentered his body. Quick hands grab his hands, holding them equal with his shoulders, and fingers interlocked with his, not giving him enough time recover from the thrust or to react.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you Johnny-Boy?" Smug arrogance dropped from each word. He leaned over him again sniffing at the bite wound. It was as he thought the lusty scent was coming from the exorcist blood. "You want me! I can smell it!" He howled.

"Get the fuck out! Leave you piece of shit!"

"No."

Balthazar launched into a series of hard, fast, well aimed thrusts, causing groans and arousal to form in the pale one's body. True the lust was there yet John was struggling weakly to buck the Half-Bread off. His body hurt, he didn't want this! This was more than he and his body could handle right now.

'This is great! Johnny-Boy is too sore to fight back! I can fuck him as hard as the first time! Harder if I want!' Though panting on the outside he laughed in the inside as he thought this. 'Oh that smell!'

The Half-Demon was still exhilarated and enthralled in that he could smell Johnny-Boy's lust. The scent of lust was rich, spicy and such a turn on! Balthazar couldn't get enough of the scent of lust. The scent was beginning to drive in wild! That scent…What the Hell! The smell of lust was fading, getting over powered by the smell of pain. Balthazar stopped and took his face from the crook of Johnny-Boy's neck to look at him. John's face was clenched in tense grimace, with his eyes shut tight, lips sealed firmly not letting a sound escape and skin paler than normal. That is, paler any place that wasn't purple with bruising or red with either a scratch or bite; which didn't happen to be a lot of space.

'His skin is too tender to touch, his muscles are sore from being overworked or hit, he is too dry and sore to be properly fucked and he is no longer aroused even a little. If I fuck him now he won't smell like lust. Damnit! I like that smell! What to do now? Well I could… I repeat, damnit! The things I do for a good fuck!'

The business demon leaned back, separating their upper bodies, which consequently caused the exorcist to open his eyes and glare at him. Balthazar sighed when he saw Johnny-Boy's glare, then stuck out his tongue and cut it deeply with his left fang. Dark blood poured out and on to John's face and neck. The Half –Demon shifted to the right and left, drizzling his blood on John's arms. He shifted again, downwards this time, the hitting the torso and all the way down to the groin.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing!" Screamed the severely freaked out exorcist.

The Half-Breed didn't answer, he had closed his mouth and let it slowly fill with blood. He then with deliberate care pulled his erection out of Johnny-Boy and hawked the blood on to his shaft, before gentle thrusting back in.

John Constantine was frozen in shock and could only stare at Balthazar. On some level he was aware that the Half-Demon's blood was disappearing as to seeped into his body, he was a bit aware of the surge of warmth he felt and somewhat aware of the pain in his body vanishing. What he was really focused on were the hands that had released his. Balthazar was licking his hands, coating them with blood and then rubbing what he could reach of John's legs. When he was done with that, he again pulled his member out, licked and spat on it his hand. It was more spit than blood, his tongue having apparently healed and was put on to the business demon's erection.

"There now, you are healed and you are wet, so participate!" Balthazar order once he was inside again.

Balthazar's thrusts this time were slow, deep and rhythmic. His hands and mouth were everywhere, sucking, stroking, licking, tasting and caressing. A low growl was all that was needed to get Johnny-Boy with the program. Lust, that scent was back again and accompanied by a sweeter smelling friend called Desire. The tanned creature would have let out a victory howl if his mouth wasn't so busy with a particularly sensitive part of Johnny-Boy's neck.

As the two reached climax, Balthazar was bathed in the scents of Lust, Desire and a faint something he was not quite sure of. He didn't get a chance to ponder it as a feeling of sedation knocked them both out just as early morning rays creep through his bedroom window.

It was around noon before either of them woke again.


	3. Part 3

Confusion is like a fog filled, unfamiliar, unfriendly forest. It leaves one feeling lost, uncertain, insecure, and afraid of what will happen next. It makes one want to rush to choose a path to get out like a bat out of hell, rather than stopping and thinking. Confusion often stops one from thinking of how one got into it and of all the possibilities for leaving it. Denial is the worse possible plan of act, because that leaves one standing still right in the middle of the forest.

Part 3

Well actually it was noon exactly when John-the-Demon-Destroyer-Constantine sat straight up in the bed, hand clamped over his mouth and the biggest feeling of nausea threatening to send something up. Grabbing hold of Balthazar's shoulder he violently shook the Half-Demon awake, which actually did not prove to be such an easy task. Who knew that he, the refined Balthazar, slept like the fucking dead! The first thing out of the deep sleeper's mouth was a sophisticated: "Wha?"

John had to try a few times to fight back the nausea but finally managed to get out a weak: "Bathroom. Where?"

Balthazar still being more asleep then not, merely yawned and pointed in a general direction, before he promptly rolled over to go back to sleep.

'You asshole!' was all the human thought as get got up, ran out of the room and in the general pointed to direction. He found the bathroom and taking no notice of its lavish décor, dropped down in front of the toilet to retch. It was not food that came or even remains of the hard liquor he drank before all this started, what came up was black, syrupy and chunky. With each wave of nausea more and more came up making a feeling of irritation in his chest increase. Soon he was coughing also and more chunks started coming, in a range of shades of grey instead of just black.

An arm reached over his head and flushed the toilet. The sounds of the exorcist vomiting had woken him and brought him here. Casually he look over the still kneeling figure, black goo was running down Johnny-Boy's lips, chin and throat. Oh his boss was going to kill him. Glancing again he noted that El-Retcho's skin was it's normal pale color, with no trace of scratches, cuts or bruises. In fact all that was left of his victory marks were the bites, which didn't seem to have healed into nothingness.

When John was finally done he stayed in place for a while just to catch his breath. That had just been to most disgusting experience of his entire life! Wait… No, there was that one time when… Okay it was the second most disgusting experience of his life… So still that was awful.

"Get up already, you remind me of a pregnant person!"

John's head shot up, eyes large and for the first time fear shown clearly through them. Silently his eyes asked a question he didn't have the guts to ask.

"Oh Lucifer no! You can't! You're human, you idiot!" Balthazar yelled, highly unnerved that Johnny-Boy had thought that even for a second. Only Demons with other Demons, Half-Demons with other Half-Demons or a Demon with a Half-Demon could produce an offspring as far as he knew. Plus when all the lower class Demons had 'Done-The-Deed' with a human before no child had ever come from it. Though he was the first of his class, as far as he knew, to fuck a human it was so unlikely that anything would be different.

Taking a moment to get past that massively terrifying thought of being a parent, John then ask; "What was that?"

"Disgusting and highly revolting. Now flush again, clean up and rinse your mouth out."

The exorcist stood and was about to give the Half-Breed a piece of his mind and demand to know what that dark…stuff…was. Yet all his words died on the tip of his tongue when he found Balthazar already gone. That asshole was going to explain everything even if he had to beat it out of him, but first he needed to wash up.

As he washed the goo away he couldn't help but realize that it was familiar to him. He pushed the thought aside for another time, for now he struggled to find his was back to the bedroom. As he walked into the room his gaze was split between the floor and the bed. Large chunks of what had been his cloths were on the green marble tiles and the last small shreds of his clothing that had come off in their second round were still on the blood stained sheets. Great, that left him with nothing to cover his birthday suit. Looking around the room there were no doors that lead anywhere, only long widows, paintings, and a large floor length mirror. He stood in front of the mirror to get a better view of the damage. Beautifully smooth, pale unblemished skin was reflected back. John stared, his body should not have looked so unmarked; not only were the marks of the fight gone but also all his older scares were gone. His skin was almost completely perfect; except for the four places that Asshole had bitten him. Suddenly the mirror swung forwards, opening to the closet behind and knocking him to the ground. A fully and expensively dressed Balthazar stepped out.

The Half-Breed smirked down at him; though he was a little surprised Johnny-Boy was still here. Taking in the human's current position, Balthazar thought; 'I guess he does spread his legs at the drop of a hat.' Before he could tell the other male of his observation his cell rang, he took the call and left the room.

John Constantine's glare would have killed a lesser Demon, but as it was, his glare of daggers harmlessly bounced off Balthazar's retreating back. Once alone he wondered for a brief second why hadn't he punched the Half-Demon's lights out for knocking him down. Why he hadn't yet deported his annoying ass back to hell for the audacity of sleeping with him, twice to be exact! Why the fucking hell didn't he just get up to kill that evil, vile, stupid Half-Breed right now? He made no move to get up, just stayed frozen to the spot. 'I don't want to,' he thought. As soon as the thought entered his mind he pushed it away, that and all of his previous thoughts. It was time to dress and leave the overly decorated house. He stood, walked into the huge closet full of extremely expensive suits and grinned. Though clothes like these where not his taste, Balthazar was sure to blow his top if he took one or two. His grin grew.


	4. Part 4

Change in a scary thing for most people, whether they admit to it or not. Fear of change, fear of the future and fear of the unknown are terrifying to all people though some more than others. People have never really given credit to how intimidating transitioning from one situation to the next can be. In fact it is said to be a good quality to be able to roll with the 'punches' and trot a long with life as if one is constantly fine with it. Yet for those who can't 'roll with it' they are faces with three options; paralyzing fear, confusion or fear turned anger. All option are perfectly normal, but just not good places to stay in.

Part 4

It had been relatively easy for the famous exorcist to get back home. That is once he had pick out three suits, found two hundred bucks in the right pocket of each pant, called for a cab on Balthazar's house line and gotten into the cab before the Half-Demon had even took one step out the door after him.

As he lay back against his own couch, he didn't even try to stop the smirk that spread over his lips. He could clearly remember all the interesting curses Balthazar had shouted as he watched from the speeding taxi. The poor taxi driver had been so freaked his hair had literally turned white, so he had given him a bit more than the fare.

For some reason he hadn't just called Chas to come pick him up. Now that he thought about it was worth the forty bucks the taxi cost in order to not have Chas asking him about his time at Bastard-zar's penthouse. Those questions would just make him face the fact that he had spent around 12 hours under the disgusting Half-Breed. Aw, crap! That was half a day!

John inhaled to sigh but choked when a now familiar scent overloaded his senses. The smell of the Hell spawn was coming from the suit he was in and was bring back very recent moments with it. Flashes of Balthazar hit his mind's eye; his claws ripping through his clothes, his fists punching him, his tongue licking all of him, his lips never letting up in their assault and his thrusts into him.

Oh he was getting so aroused just thinking about it. He had to get out of these clothes! He needed to get rid out them as soon as possible!

Quickly he stripped and left the suit on the couch with the two others. Entering his bathroom his eyes caught the mark on his neck that Bally had left. 'Bally?' he thought. 'Since when is he Bally? Never mind, not worth it.'

In the mirror he inspected his skin a second time. One bite on the right were his neck and shoulder met, one on his left upper arm right beneath the shoulder, another above his right hip and the last on the inside of his left thigh. That one had hurt, really hurt since it had been so close to his genitals!

Not wanting to look at the Half-Demon's zigzagged trail marks any more, he stepped into the shower. As he washed all he could think about was the feel of his suddenly smooth skin and the idea of washing Bally's demonic touch away. When he was done, dried and dressing he knew there was something that was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Chas walked in through the door as he put on his first sock. "Hey John were you been? I mean I dropped you off at that bar last night and when I came back to pick you up, you were gone." He sat down at the table and threw a pair of boxes on its surface. "I picked up your cigs for you."

Silence reined, John sure as hell wasn't going to answer and Chas didn't honestly expect him to. John finished putting on his other sock.

The taxi driver's eyes scanned the room in hopes that he'd get some clue to where John had been. He had dropped him off pretty far and out side of their usual turf last night at a new bar that was a little less than human friendly. His glaze almost immediately found the clothes on the couch. The clothes stood out badly compared to the rest of the place and John. They looked more like something a rich snob would wear.

"Like Baltha-"

"Chas, let's go." The older man said as he scoped up the suits from the couch.

"But John th-"

"Let's go, Chas."

"Fine but where are we going?"

"To sell these stupid things, now move it."

It was on the third store that they found someone willing to pay 870 a suit. It was a huge rip off but by that time John didn't care. Being in the back with all three suits was doing a number on him and his libido.

Though 3,170 dollars in one day was not bad, not bad at all. He'd check in with Hennessey tomorrow, today he would just go home and sleep. It was only Monday anyway.

When they got home Chas crashed on the couch with his books while John went for his cigs. It wasn't until the first puff that he finally figured out what was different.

"Chas get up we're going to the hospital." He said getting up.

"What!" he shouted and dropped his books.

"You heard me." He left, leaving Chas to catch up.

An hour and half later John had his suspicions confirmed.

"I don't know how you did it or what you did but these scans don't lie. Your lungs look 100 healthy." Said the Doctor, amazement still clear in her voice.

"So lungs wouldn't normally do this on their own?" Asked Chas.

"Not after smoking for so many years." She answered. "So exactly what did you do or have done to you John?"

"You don't want to know." He said as he lit a cig.

"Oh that's just great John! You get a new lease on life and what do you do? You lit up? Common put it out! Besides there's a no smoking in the hospital rule and I want to give you a full examination."

Chas groaned.

It was another three hours before they got home at around nine. The pale exorcist decided just to turn in very early. He'd had enough happen to him to day.

The rest of his week went fairly normal with a low level Half-Demon here and there. It wasn't until the Wednesday of the fallowing week that he ran into the last thing he wanted to.

"Johnny-Boy! Long time no fuck!"

Mentally he groaned.


	5. Part 5

Light in the Dark

11/21/07: Author Note):This is sooo old! (Last I updated was 11/28/05!) I just found this on my computer. I never even thought to update it. Well here is the old stuff I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors, sadly.

Part 5

This dingy little dance club was no place for a mid level Half Breed, let alone a high level like Balthazar. Actually he had been avoiding jobs in high-level hangouts to get out of seeing the Bastard. What the fuck was this particular Hell employee doing in here of all places? Answer: coming straight through the crowd to him.

This was the last being in the world he wanted to see. Especially after a week of vivid memories had been haunting his dreams to the point where he was entertaining the thought of sleeping with a very low level Half-Demon; if only just to feel that strange demonic body heat again. He decided then that it indeed had been a bad idea, a very bad idea, an extremely bad idea!

John Constantine made a valiant effort to ignore the Asshole and cut though the suddenly mosh-pit thick crowd but failed on both accounts. The very bad thing about high-level demons like Balthazar is that they have a lot of impact on average unaware humans and lower level demons. Which is why he really should not have been surprised when all the human club goers suddenly formed a dense barricade and the demons cleared a path for the snobby Hell spawn.

He also should not have been surprised when the business demon's rock hard cock pressed up against his rear. Of all the wise cracks about the Half-Breed he could ever make, lack of size of a certain member that was currently pressing into _his_ crack would never be one of them.

As a professional exorcist, he ignored the rush of memories and blood flow to his own member, and elbowed the Half-Demon away. "Why the hell are you here Balthazar? This isn't one of your usual spots."

Said Half Breed grinned. "So you know where I spend my time? How cute! Do I detect a crush on me?"

John's face was instantly pale pink; whether from indignation or something else he himself did not know. "What the Fuck?! I don't have crushes, you moron! Least of all on you, you asshole!"

The grin grew to a galling size. "Me thinks the lad doth protest too much."

John's irritation level went up another ten notches. "I don't care what you think, you still haven't answered my question; why are you here?"

"Isn't obvious? Same reason you're here," the look in Balthazar's eyes turned lusty. "To get laid."

In less than half a second the high class Hell beast was on him; forked tongue out and licking the scar on his neck. Heat and lust erupted in his body from all the scars and Constantine was horrified to realize the scars were on some of his erogenous zones.

When the Half-Breed nipped the scar on his neck all he could do was moan and melt into waiting arms. One of Balthazar's arms wrapped under his bottom and the other around his back; which effectively swept him off his feet. A muffled sound was the only protest he made.

Distantly he was aware of the low level Halfs parting the crowd like the red sea but he mostly felt all their demonic eyes tracing over every line and curve of his body. They were undressing him and caressing every inch of him with their eyes. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all! With Balthazar still making out with the scar on his neck he couldn't clear his head and if those Demons choose to attack now he wouldn't be able to fight them off. A thought popped into his mind and sent ice down his spine. 'What if this was Balthazar's plan from the very beginning? What if he was supposed to be raped and brutalized to death?' Some part of him, a part not consumed by fear or lust, felt a great sadness.

Balthazar felt the human in his hold stiffen and smelt fear begin to seep out. At first he thought Johnny-Boy was scared of another round with him but then pale arms and legs unconsciously clutched him closer and he knew it wasn't him. Looking around he noticed all the lust directed at the exorcist. He growled loud and low in his throat. They backed off immediately; they knew better than to ogle a high level Half-Demon's belongings and they dared not anger him further. They reined in their lust and looked away; which made Constantine relax again in his arms. Never the less he did quicken his pace to the back room he had reserved.

Finally he reached the room. The shabby room came with one narrow bed, one table, one lamp, one chair and only one door in or out. After shutting the door he murmured a quick sealing spell on it and went the bed. He had been to the room earlier in the evening to set up, now all he had to do was get rid of the clothes and lock him into the handcuffs he had set up. Without losing body contact he gently settled them onto the bed and attacked with a focused vigor. He kissed, licked, caressed, nipped and scratched every new inch of skin he freed from Johnny-Boy's jacket and shirt, but made sure to pay extra attention to the scars. He didn't stop his assault until both of the pale one's hands were cuffed to the headboard. That done he sat back and waited for the taller male to comeback to himself.

As he watched brown eyes slowly de-glaze he looked back on his days since their last meeting.

Last Monday he had been pissed to find three of his suits missing though he should have known the exorcist had a move like that in him; still he decided Johnny-Boy would pay for it.

Last Tuesday a craving for the lust smell had started but he ignored it assuming it would go away.

Last Wednesday the craving had not left and memories of the brunet's tight ass plagued him to the point of arranging a fuck-fest with another high-level Half-Demon. His theory that it was just the fucking he missed was busted to hopeless tiny bits.

Thursday came and the craving was worse so he tried a mid level Half-Demon. He thought maybe the feeling of being more powerful would help. It hadn't but maybe the gap in levels wasn't large enough?

Friday he tried a low level Half-Demon but it did nothing to help the craving or the memories. Now he thought it wasn't the power, maybe he needed something different from his species.

By Saturday he was so annoyed he tried an orgy with three Half-Angels, one from each level. This failure made him think it was the human element that was missing.

So on Sunday he first tried a pretty human woman, he only got as far as his hand in her. Though she came on his fingers and though he could smell the liquid it did nothing for him. He had remained un-aroused the whole time. The exact same had happened with the handsome human man he tried later that night. On both times with the humans he just couldn't bring himself to want to fuck a human.

Monday was the day he realized it was Johnny-Boy or nothing and began planning.

By Tuesday the trap was set and he waited in the dingy club but Constantine was a no show.

Tonight he had almost called it a night when a familiar smell caught his attention. He almost didn't approach as he was torn between pummeling him to paste for jacking his clothes and make him want the exorcist or fucking him right there on the dance floor so thoroughly that the taller male would forever be his willing wanton slave. Needless to say when he saw the brunet scoping out a very low level female Half-Demon he decided he could decide Johnny-Boy's fate after he captured him.

A sharp knee jab to the back of his kidneys brought him back to the present. Eyes no longer glazed but enraged glared at him. Lust, fear, anger, hate, desire, anxiety and adrenaline were radiating off the human in waves. Balthazar took a deep breath and thought; 'Ah, this is what I've been missing.'

"Balthazar You Asshole! Get me out of these handcuffs right now!"

A positively evil grin spread across his face. He would definitely go with the punishment first.


	6. Part 6

Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors, sadly.

Part 6

Of the things John Constantine does not like in this world Bally's grin was near the top of his list. The look made him wonder: 'Maybe the plan was for him to do me to death?'

He didn't get a chance to think about this as a demonic hand made for his belt. A quick kick to the business Demon's chest shoved him away. Rather than be pissed the Half-Breed looked slightly amused. The amusement continued as he kept trying to land a kick every time Balthazar advanced on him. Finally it climaxed when a kick came a centimeter away from the tan one's face.

The exorcist was beyond surprised when all the reaction he got was a chuckle. His puzzlement over the other's sudden lack of sanity was put on hold when the nutcase started undressing. This time a nude Hell spawn came after him and caught his ankles. The brunet's eyes went wide; his left ankle was caught with both of the Half's hands but his right ankle was held by… Bally's Tail!

He had never seen it before. He'd seen other demonic tails but never the snob's as he had a habit of keeping his long, pitch-black, fleshy, muscular, spade tipped tail retracted. How that happened he didn't know nor want to know. All he cared about at the moment was getting free of it! He thrashed, squirmed and tried to kick but the demonic Jackass had a good grip and easily transferred his hold from tail to hand. While Balthazar's hands held his legs the tail dug under the bed for something. It came back with another pair of handcuffs; which were swiftly locked around his ankles. Still he continued to struggle.

Instead of letting go the Half-Breed held on and maneuvered him to stretch out over the mattress. 'So Bastard-zar wants it bondage style. Ha! That was not going to happen! The moment he tries to straddles my legs I'll buck up and knee him in the balls!'

That plan was popped the instant he felt the chain between his feet be hooked to the floor. Fear that had been building flooded him as his pants and boxers were pulled down. To add insult to injury the bastard reached around to fondle him briefly. 'Does this pervert really think I'll get off being raped to death?'

Balthazar leaned over the captured males back to whisper in his ear. "You should be scared Johnny-Boy. You've been a bad boy. Stealing clothes is bad no matter the reason for it. Now let's see how you do this time around."

A completely new idea entered the taller male's mind. "You wouldn't!"

The demonic being chuckled cruelly. "Don't scream, curse or beg for leniency. It would be both useless and unbecoming. For being a bad boy you'll simply have to deal with it, Johnny-Boy. It would behoove you to behave like a good boy this time!"

Two demonic hands extended diabolically sharp nails from every digit then swooped down on him. The exorcist barely had time to glare before he felt it. He bit back any sound or curse. Oh dear god this was so embarrassing! He felt his face turn beet red. He would have preferred Bally do many other things than this!

As he watched the shredded pieces of his clothes take fight the exorcist could not help thinking the blond hell spawn was acting like a deranged house cat on speed! Just where the damn hell was it written on his clothes 'tear me up like a curtain?' Grrr! God damn this asshole all over again! This being the second time the business demon had done this a small part of his mind wondered if this wasn't some new fetish he hadn't heard about.

This was humiliating! Now what was he going to wear home? What the fuck could he tell Chas? Actually how, in the name of all the saints, was he supposed to get out of this demon pit _while nude_ once this fucker was gone?

A howling laughter burst as the last stitch of his clothes was gone and just further pissed him off! "You asshole! Now what am I suppose to wear? I am going to deport your sorry hide in the most painful way I know how! You Half-Breed piece of chicken shit! Better than deport I'll turn you into frigging ash! There won't be anything left of you but a pile of dust! You hear me you stuck up, rotten, twisted Bastard?!" He shouted.

The human's proclamations just made the Half-Breed laugh harder. Really, the brunet was this easy to piss off! On a whim, he stuck bout his demonic forked tongue and blew the other a raspberry!

The pale one stared for half a second before a mad twitch took over his right eye. What the fuck was that? Mocking him like some five-year-old human? He had to bite into his lower lip to keep from cursing the bastard out. It would just please the idiot further to see him agitated. Still he trembled with hostility.

Balthazar looked down at the shaking human beneath him. Well that was no fun if the younger was going to be quiet about it. Maybe he should have just beaten the crap out of him instead or spanked him like a child. Now that would have gotten the human rip roaring mad! …Awesome! He missed seeing the younger pissed off. Actually he just really liked seeing more vivacious side to John than the normal bored mask.

Hmm. Last Monday was not the first time a guest of any sort had stolen something from him, though it was the first time anyone had racked up a haul that expensive! 11,000 deserved a beating in his book! Eleven for eleven sounded about right to him. Especially since Balthazar normally would just kill whoever stole from him and be done with it. Yet somehow Johnny-Boy was different; he wasn't someone you kill over clothes.

Constantine had been the first human in his house. This was his first time dealing with a human in this manner. Usually he stuck with manipulating them, using them, condemning them to hell, killing them or on the rare occasion eating them. In any case this was the first time he has to dish out revenge to a human while trying not to damage them. Since he did intend to get the sex soon, it would probably be smart to be delicate with him. …Nah! Where was the fun in that?

Leaning over the pale one he whispered, "You know, I don't think we're quite even yet. Now be a good boy and scream for me." Without giving any more warning he grabbed the narrow hips, turned the other over and pinned him. Now with all that lovely flesh exposed to him, he rose his long tail high and brought it down in a mighty swing. His limb hit the mortal from the top of his shoulder to the bottom of his rear and made a glorious smacking sound.

John felt his eyes shoot open and his breath get taken away. That fucking HURT! Everywhere the wretched appendage had landed was on fire!

"11,000 dollars Johnny-Boy, that's ten more to go!" The Half-Breed crowed.

In quick secession five more hits from the belt like tail came and it was all the brunet could do to stay silent. Already his jaw was aching from his teeth clenching so hard.

Balthazar paused to sniff the air. No arousal came from the human, only pain. Pity. He quite liked masochists. Oh well, might as well cut back some. The final five tail swacks were not as strong as the previous ones but with the eleventh smack the exorcist still yelled out for the first time.

Oh holy Hell and damnable Heaven his back and his butt hurt so much. From the pain he knew the flesh there had to be bright pink. Fuck. Even breathing hurt as it moved the skin.

Balthazar drove his fangs into his palm and instantly thick hot blood oozed up. As he looked down to the beaten backside he noticed something was different from last Monday. Deciding he would deal with it later he held out his hand and dropped droplets all over the tender flesh. At each flinch each droplet caused he knew he went far overboard. Gently as he could he spread the fluid all over. He started with the shoulders, moved to the mid-back and then to the round tush.

The smell of relief only came after all the liquid had been absorbed and the taller's tone was its normal super pale color. (Really the mortal needed some sun!) Still he smelt pain and sniffing around brought him to notice first the human's ankles then his wrists. With care he took off the ankle cuffs; when he did he saw that the brunet's thighs and calves were still clenched. A similar story was with the wrists and arms. A small heat spell, a soft massage and a bite to his middle finger fixed all the physical problems.

Now all it there was left to deal with was the emotional side of one very pissed, (he could smell the anger coming off in continual waves) very violent exorcist, who was currently giving him the silent treatment. Great… That was worse than the mask of boredom. Silence meant that all emotion was there but that the brunet was unwilling to open up to him. Was unwilling to react to him; like he didn't matter. Hmm. He could either dive in or see if he could wait it out but that would be boring for HIM.

"Johnny-Boy? I-" the rest of it was cut off by the younger spinning around and nailing him with a powerful upper cut to the jaw.

Constantine wasted no time in turning the older on his back and then climbing on top of him. What followed was an all out beat down by John and a badly done "Playing Possum" by Balthazar.

"You Asshole!" ((PUNCH!))

"OW!"

Okay. Maybe the boredom mask was a good thing after all.


	7. Part 7

Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors, sadly.

Part 7

After the third hit to the face the business demon threw his arms over his face and tried to talk with the enraged exorcist

"Okay so may –Oof!– be I –Ow!– went too fa –Ah!– far!"

"It's not," ((PUNCH!)), "about too,"((HIT!)), "far!"

"Then –Ack!– what is–Ouch!– it abo–Uh!–out?"

"It's," ((SMACK!)), "about you having," ((JAB!)), "the fucking gall," ((PUNCH!)), "to spank," ((KICK!)), "me!" ((BITE!))

"OUCH!" Balthazar yelled when his already bit digit was bitten again. He thought sarcastically; 'Fragile human my iron tail!' Having had enough he bucked up, dislodged the mortal and reversed their positions. "Now if you're done wasting your energy we should get down to the fucking."

A stunned expression takes over John's face for a good minute before he erupts; "I'm Not Doing You!!" How could the hell spawn even think about sex right now? They were in the middle of fighting! More importantly he was far from reaching his goal of turning the demonic bastard into a demonic bloody stain!

"Of course you're not!" The tan one agreed vehemently, causing the pale one to relax. "I'm doing You!" Before the taller had time to register the words he shoved two bleeding fingers into the unguarded hole.

The exorcist hissed but the pain was gone in a flash, either by the blood or by the quick pace the digits immediately picked up it is hard to say. Unwanted, a moan makes it's way out of his throat. This is new, Balthazar hadn't done this the first time and he'd still been in him the second time, but it was good all the same. He can feel the inhuman heat from the other's limbs in him and it is exactly what he wanted, it's just not who. "Get those outta there," he ordered.

"Why?" the Half-Breed asks smugly. He can already smell the lust emerging from the younger male.

It gets difficult to think as his cock hardens and the fingers start spreading him. "Why?! Just get out! Stop it!" Yet the protests sound weak and weaker still as he moans again.

Casually with his tail he reaches under the bed to retrieve a tube of lube. It's the first one he's ever used, as he ordinarily doesn't care about a bedmate's comfort. Slicking and adding a third finger as he asks, "Why should I?" More seriously he continues, "We both came here to get laid. Why not make sure it's a good one and continue?" Really it's a rhetorical question as the blond cuts off any response with a domineering hot kiss.

The brunet's back arches as Bally's other hand and even his evil tail begin to run over him. 'Really? Why protest?' his libido wonders and at the moment he can't think of a good answer. "Just do it already you Asshole!" If they're going to do this then the hell Beast is going too slow for his tastes.

"Just do your asshole already?" The Hell born inquires innocently. A pissed glare is his only answer. The Demonic Half-Breed chuckles as he hikes the pale thighs up over his shoulders. "First let me show you something you'll like."

Dark eyes are trained on the Half-Demon as the blond head sinks down near his standing member. A forked tongue flicks out, just brushing his tip and he can't hold back a gasp. At his first sound the serpentine tongue starts to dance over his crown teasingly. The wet flesh is so swift and the touch is so light that he is sure the bastard is torturing him again. Then just as he's about to kick the Cock-Tease, a hotter than hot mouth is on him and he bucks on instinct, trying to go deeper. When the suction and flexible tongue begin to work in tandem, the younger doesn't notice the nudging at his entrance. It's not until the business demon pauses his mouth in its work that Constantine feels something circling his hole. He looks down and swears that the immortal is smirking at him around his manhood.

'Oh Johnny-Boy, you're going to like this,' he thinks as he resumes his mouth.

Something is pushing into him, breaching him, yet he could see both of the other's hands. …the Tail! Suddenly the appendage gives a hard shove and it's in, sinking deeper and deeper inside him. Much of the tail is not as wide as Balthazar's erection so girth is not a problem. As he feels more and more of it penetrate him, rubbing his anus as it invades, his breathing becomes uneven and turns into short pants. Abruptly, just as he wonders if the rich demon is trying to skewer him, it stops and commences to pull out until only the spade remains. He groans when a pace starts up and matches the bobbing mouth on his hardness.

As much as the younger is obviously enjoying himself, he can tell by the heavy scent of lust, Balthazar has reached the limit of both his patience and giving. Freeing his mouth he licks up the pale body and latches onto the scar on the slim neck. The moan he gets just makes him more eager and he is fast to drop the legs off him. With a strong pull his tail is yanked out, which causes Johnny-Boy to shriek in pain from the thick spade, and he replaces it seconds later with himself. He doesn't spare a moment, immediately thrusting wildly into the human.

'Damn that Half-Demon! Would it kill him to wait so I could adjust? Feh, very likely.' He thought. Not that he could voice this as near brutal slams into his body short-circuited the speech portion of his brain. 'I wonder if someone can actually be fucked stupid?'

This was what he wanted; this human under him, owing his pleasure to him, his scents of Lust and Desire coming off in high doses. The elder's climax was fast approaching so he reached down and began to pump the still saliva slick member.

At the added touch Constantine arched off the bed and came with a grunt. Euphoria entered his system and was heightened when hot demonic essence spilled into his tight canal.

Lazily Balthazar collapsed on the taller male's breathless body as both basked in the post bliss high.

The exorcist was just getting his mind back, thinking it was probably be safer to leave in the morning rather than face all those Half-Demons out there stark nude, when he felt the erection still in him reassert itself. "Are you kidding me?" A positively evil smirk was his only answer. Confused with a bit dreadful mixed in, he asked, "What about last times?"

Picking up the long pale legs over his shoulders he answered, "The first time we fought before and the second time was sex under a great deal of blood loss." He leaned in, pushing the tops of thighs onto a sweaty pale chest, and licked a stubbled cheek with his tongue. "And tonight I have nothing to hold me back. Oh, Johnny-Boy, I am so going to enjoy spending the whole night with you."

Full out dread shot through him; a whole night with a horny hell beast and nothing to get in the way… "Then I should get to top this time."

Balthazar chuckled and began to gyrate his hips. "We'll see after this," he said outwardly, inwardly it was like 'yeah that'll happen the day it snows in Hell.'

The brunet was not fooled for a second and knew just what that meant. Dear sweet nicotine, would he be able to walk in the morning? Even as the impaling cock reaquanted itself with his prostate, he brought his hands up to push on the tan one's chest. But it was to no avail; he still hadn't recovered from his orgasm. Suddenly morning seemed so far away.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry if sucks but I was just flexing my writing muscle, I think it atrophied.


End file.
